Betrayel
by emotionallystunted
Summary: AU. I do not own anything. This is a high school au where Castiel is the innocent freshman that puts his trust in the senior quarterback, Dean Winchester. His trust was torn apart and thrown everywhere rated m for in case I decide to change my direction with the story.


Betrayel

Cas looked at Dean in Betrayel; Cas should have never came. How stupid had he been? He had actually believed that the most popular boy in the school had felt something for the tall, awkward, and raven haired boy. Cas quitely observed the scene that was unfolding before him.

The girl was giggling as she leaned over and carelessly placed a sloppy kiss on Dean's lips. It was obvious that Dean didn't seem uncomfortable. It most likely nothing to him, but it felt like Castiel had been stabbed through the heart while someone kept twisting the knife in deeper. Eventually the clicking of her heels could be heard all the way up the concrete bleachers to where Castiel was sitting.

Castiel watched as she swayed, with this huge stupid grin on her face, away from Dean who was thinking about something heavily as he paced. Castiel found that it was interesting that he could care so much about someone that didn't even notice Cas was there. Dean nervously glanced up to where Cas was sitting; Dean's eyes grew wide and he looked like he knew that he had just been caught with his hands in his pants.

Castiel rose from his seat on the bleachers because he had only wanted to stay to see Dean. Before he had seen the heart wrenching display, he had planned on telling Dean that he had feelings for the stocky green-eyed football player. Of course it had been Charlie and Sam's idea to begin with, which he reminded himself that he would not take their advice ever again.

In Castiel's mind he had decided that Dean wouldn't even care that there were tears that flowed easliy down the teens pale cheeks. Dean wouldn't care that he had heart, in fact it was most likely intentional. Some kind of sick football player joke that Castiel had been sucked into.

Castiel reached his house, without saying a word to Gabriel, Michael,or Anna. He knew that they were bound to come in sometime but that wasn't really a concern on his mind right now. He felt depressed. He felt like pain weighed down on his chest and prevented him from moving. While he was in bed the next two days on the weekend, he spent most of his time staring at the slightly faded blue color of the wall and sobbing. Gabriel had come in several times to crack a few jokes and try to persuade his baby brother to eat.

Castiel was dreading the next at school. How was he supposed to face his friends? What about Sam? How could he tell Sam that Dean had heart him more than he ever imagined a person could do? How was he going to tell Charlie, who was bound to kick Dean's ass. Castiel didn't know so his plan was to just ignore most of his friends and try to get through it.

Castiel looked at his pained expression in the mirror. He ariived at the school at about 7:30 in the morning only to find that Dean was leaned against Castiel's locker. He looked just about as bad as Castiel felt.

" Castiel, please just listen to me?" Castiel said nothing, which Dean took as an invatation to conitnue.

" I have been an ass to you, please let me make it up to you? Give me a chance please?" There was desperation dripping from his voice in copious amounts that made it hard to question his sincercity. It made it hard but not impossiable. Castiel was still not completely convinced that Dean was truely sincere. Dean had movied which gave Castiel that chance to grab his books.

" I did give you a chance which, as I recall, was destroyed before it even began. I do suppose that girl is a much better choice than me." Castiel voiced what he believed to be the truth, and Dean's expression twisted into one full of pain.

" That whore is not better than you. It was habbit. I'm just used to having her all over me after I win a game. I want you Cas. I shouldn't have messed up like that. I wasn't thinking, but I am thinking now Castiel Novak and I can't think of anybody else that I would want to be with ever." Dean's tone sounded as if he was about to get on his knees and start to beg.

" Sure, that's why you hurt me. That is so cliche." Castiel sniggered.

" I admitted that I screwed up, but please cas I need you."


End file.
